1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to technology to systems for detecting pathogens, and more particularly to systems for detecting pathogens through the detection of a specific aura signature of the pathogen or a creature carrying the pathogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
xe2x80x9cAurasxe2x80x9d are electromagnetic fields created by the action of the cells of all living organisms. Devices have been developed that detect and display the auras created by living organisms. Such devices have been referred to as corona discharge photography devices, but are more commonly known as Kirlian photography devices. Typically, the aura is revealed by generating a high frequency, high voltage, low current electrical field through and around an organism. The generated field causes the electromagnetic field around a living organism to vibrate at specific frequencies and amplify the field, similar to a living antenna. The Kirlian photography device displays the detected aura as colored fields of light on a display, with different colors corresponding to different frequencies in the aura.
One example of such is a device has been produced by the Progen Co. of Redwood City, Calif., and is known as the Aura 3000 Aura Imaging Photography camera. This device uses traditional biofeedback measurement techniques, combined with high-voltage field imaging.
So far as is known, the use of the aura detection devices has been as a novelty. Such devices have been used, for example, in detecting the auras of persons for the purpose of interpreting the moods and personalities of persons. For people, the color, shape and size of an aura can change slightly depending on mood as a result of brain activity. Each living organism is believed to have a unique aura. Some experiments with auras have been done on leaves, and an oak leaf, generates a different aura from a maple leaf.
One indication of the health of a person in an aura is striations of silvery lines extending from the body. Strong bright lines indicate good health. However, it has been found that the auras of diseased persons display anomalies not present in relatively healthy persons. Typically, the auras of diseased persons bear telltale colors, and the auras may have holes or gaps not normally present in healthy persons. An illness can often be detected as a dark brown glow in a person""s aura. As the brown glow becomes more intense, the onset of the illness also gets closer. At the same time, the aura will start to show holes in it that indicate the presence of illness. Further, dull, metal-gray and droopy lines close to the body indicate ill health, sometimes even before a person realizes it. In addition, the shape of an aura can become unbalanced during illness.
While the art has witnessed new and further developed uses and utilizations of Kirlian photography, most of the known uses have been directed to detecting and analyzing the condition of the human body, and even attempting to cure illnesses in the human body through Kirlian photography.
Various Kirlian photography devices and uses thereof have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,283; 4,195,641; 4,222,658; 4,386,834; 4,542,969; 4,679,924; 4,746,213; 5,208,453; 5,844,406; and 6,016,450.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new apparatus and method for detecting and identifying organisms, especially pathogens, using the aura signature of the pathogens in real-time.
Epidemics, either naturally occurring or caused by the use of biological warfare agents for a militaristic or terroristic purpose, necessarily involve the presence of pathogens to transmit the diseases. Pathogens are living organisms that also have distinctive auras. However, detection of pathogens generally requires laboratory testing of samples that is time consuming and generally requires invasive, contact based procedures that are not practical for large scale practice on large populations of persons.
In view of the foregoing limited uses of the Kirlian photography present in the known in the prior art, the present invention provides a new apparatus and method for detecting organisms such as pathogens in real-time wherein the same can be utilized for detecting pathogens through the detection of a specific aura signature of the pathogen or a creature carrying the pathogen.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new apparatus and method for detecting organisms such as pathogens in real-time. To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an aura detection system for detecting the presence of pathogens which includes a transmitter for generating high frequency waves to produce an electrical field, the transmitter including generating means for generating a high frequency electrical field, a receiver for monitoring the high frequency electrical field generated by the transmitter, and a processor for processing the signals from the antenna array of the receiver. The transmitter and the receiver are spaced with a space therebetween for receiving an organism. The invention also includes a method of detecting pathogens includes providing an aura detection device for detecting an aura of an organism, creating a high frequency electrical field to reveal an aura of an organism in the electrical field, placing a subject organism in the electrical field, detecting by the aura detection device an aura signature of the subject organism in the field, comparing the detected aura signature of the subject organism to aura signatures of known organisms, and identifying any organisms having an aura signature corresponding to any portion of the detected aura signature of the subject organism.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new apparatus and method for detecting organisms such as pathogens in real-time, especially an apparatus that may be made easily portable for spot testing in various places for short or extended periods of time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus and method for detecting organisms such as pathogens in real-time that permits detection and identification of various organisms without requiring personnel to come into direct contact with samples possibly containing pathogens and bacteria and viruses, and creating samples that must be properly disposed as biohazard material.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pathogen detector to apparatus and method for detecting organisms such as pathogens in real-time that detects and identifies pathogen-based illnesses on location, with no need to transport samples to a distant lab. The cost of detection, once the equipment is manufactured, purchased, and installed, would be minimal.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.